DV5
by Razorwind
Summary: AltFan Digimon. When six teens, and their stalker, are pulled into the digital world, they witness an apocalyptic battle betweed two Digigods. when the black god is vanquished he rips apart the very fabric of the digital world. Somewhat DISCONTINUED.


DV5 

A Razor Wind fic

Kawarinomon's quad branch blade came crashing down, striking against Diavelonmon's crescent blades, again and again they struck at each other, the force of their blows causing the land around them to heave and subside, mimicking the sea in a violent storm. The gods were at war, and the digital realm felt their battle down to its very foundations.

  Alex, Link, David, Jason and Becky were sitting in the park chatting and generally just hanging out the four 16 year olds would usually meet at the park most nights to chat, Nick, of course, was spying on them, he only did it to get a good look at Becky, the others could go to hell for all he cared, then he noticed Sarah, the fifth 16 year old in the group, walking towards the group. The relationships within the group are as follows; Alex – Link, David – Becky and Jason – Sarah. And of course Nick fancied Becky. He always shadowed the group, but he was never caught. At least he didn't think so.

  "Hey Sarah" Jason said as he jumped down off of the climbing frame they were all sitting on. Jason was about 6'3, with curly black hair and a kind of pinched, pale face with dazzling blue eyes. He usually wore black or grey and right now he was wearing black jeans with a black top and a grey shirt on over the top.

  "Hi, so what're we doin?" Sarah replied, she was about as tall as Jason with shoulder-length brown hair, she had brown eyes to go with her hair, she usually wore green and was wearing tight green jeans with a green tank top covered by a short sleeved green shirt.

  "Bout time you showed up Sarah" Alex said "so is Nick stalking us again?" Alex was the tallest of the group, 6'8, he had short black hair, a long face and glasses over his green eyes, he usually wore grey, as it was as close to silver he could get without wearing 60's disco wear and at this moment in time he was wearing grey jeans, a grey shirt under which he had a black long-sleeved shirt on, his major vice was weapons, mainly blades, and he always kept his Swiss army knife with him, it was for comfort as well as protection.

  "You know it's only me he's stalking" Becky told them, she had long blond hair, blue eyes and was a real girly girl, she always wore a skirt, not a mini-skirt, she detested those, but a skirt that went down to her thighs, which was usually white

  "If I were him I'd stalk you too" chipped in David, the pyromaniac of the group, he usually wore red contact lenses, he had died his hair red and usually wore red cloths, his usual attire was his red jeans, red t-shirt with his red, flame-effect jacket over the top, he usually carried a lighter, he didn't smoke, he just had the lighter to burn stuff

  "Yeah but he should really stop it," Link said "before we all kick his ass to the moon and back" she was their resident tomboy, she had her hair cropped to the same length as Alex, she had green eyes as well and usually wore black and white, black jeans, with a white long-sleeved top and a black T-shirt over the top

Nick was oblivious to the conversation; he just sat there staring at Becky. He was about 5'7 tall with blue eyes, blue jeans, and a blue top. His hair was black but he had a few streaks of blue dye in it.

  The gang were all on the climbing frame now and were discussing Nick

 "He gets right up my nose he does" Becky said

 "I think he probably wants to get right up your skirt" David said, one arm round her, the other holding onto his lighter, flicking the top open and closed

 Link whirled at that, knocking Alex off of the frame at the same time "he does and his nose will be going on a date with my fist, oh sorry Alex, didn't mean to push you off"

 "I'm OK, the ground broke my fall" Alex called back up as he got up off the ground and started to climb up again, he didn't get further than three rungs when the world split apart right beside them and they found themselves standing on a field that was not where they were a second ago, watching two, massive, strange creatures fighting, the force of their blows shaking the ground. There was a white humanoid one with a sword with four blades, and a black spidery creature with four massive crescent blades attached to its arms. 

  The spidery creature turned its head towards them, and sprang at them, one of the massive, 15 metre long blades whistling by where their heads had been only moments before. They had all dived on the ground and were getting up when the monster readied for a second charge, then found four blades erupting suddenly out of it's torso, gleaming with black blood. 

  Diavelonmon began digitising, but not before he had scraped a massive rune into the ground, as his digital body broke up, his data flew off in all directions and, several metres away, at the base of the mountains, a border sprang up, gleaming black as the night against the day. Then the rip the six of them had come through began to close, they started towards it,

  "STOP!" yelled an echoing voice behind them "you are more needed here than in your own world right now"

 Nick neither saw nor heard any of this, he was just staring at the glowing rip in the ground, when it began closing he ran for it, only one thought on his mind…'get to Becky'. He dived through just as it was closing to the width of a garage door, as soon as he crossed over, the border snapped shut.

  "Now that all of you are here, I will begin. Welcome to the digital world, at the moment it is in a bad state of disrepair, which has just got worse," Kawarinomon gestured to the dark border at the foot of the mountains "I am Kawarinomon, the white digital god, that spidery creature was my opposite, Diavelonmon, the black digital god. You were originally chosen to help in the fight with Diavelonmon, but I couldn't open the gateway between the worlds, and when I was about to solve how, Diavelonmon attacked. The force of our battle appears to have caused rips in the fabric of the digital world" The teens nodded, understanding but not really believing what their senses were telling them 

  "Now that the seven of you are here…" the six teens whirled round at that, with a collective "Seven?!" then they saw Nick, and their eyes narrowed

  "Oh, you as well" David said, cracking his knuckles 

  "Anyone want to wager on why HE came? Alex said sarcastically, pointing at Nick when he drawled 'HE'

  "…As I was saying, now the seven of you are here you have a new task, you need to repair as much of the damage that Diavelonmon caused whilst I prepare for his return. To help you on this quest, I will give you these," seven strange devices appeared in front of the seven teens. They were a strange shape, curved at the top with three, curved, 'prongs' at the bottom; there was a screen in the middle with three buttons around it, two on one side, one on the other, there was an indent on the back that looked like some kind of computer chip as meant to go there. Each was a different colour, Alex's was grey and silver, Link's was black and white, David's was red and orange, Becky's was white edged with purple, Jason's was black and grey, Sarah's was white and green and Nicks was light and dark blue.

  "What are these?" Alex asked Kawarinomon, staring at the strange device floating infront of him

  "These are digivices, the DV5 to be exact. They allow you to capture digitised enemies as crystal cards, digi-evolve your partner digimon and armour bond with them as well" Kawarinomon explained

  "OK, two questions, 1) what's a crystal card? And 2) what's a digimon?" David asked, turning his red-eyed gaze from a cowering Nick to Kawarinomon

  "A crystal card is when you seal the digital data or essence of a vanquished digimon in a crystal card, you can then plug the card into the back of your DV5, modifying either your digimon or rune armour form. And a digimon is shot for digital monster, the creatures that inhabit this world, they come in three forms, Vaccine, Data and Virus types,, for more information you should check the library section on your DV5" Kawarinomon told them, "your partner digimon are digimon who are chosen to protect, guide and help you in this world, yours should be here soon" as he said that, four, different coloured, circles appeared, and four, strange creatures jumped out.

  "Hi David, I'm your partner, Pyromon" said a red, ball shaped digimon, with flames for boots and gauntlets, red and orange eyes and a toothy, fanged grin

  "H...Hi, I'm David, dude you're just a pyromaniac's best friend aren't ya" replied David, pulling himself together surprisingly quickly

  "I'm Geomon, hi Becky, I'm your partner" a creature that looked like a rock, with eyes, a mouth and ivy-wrapped arms and legs said to Becky, smiling

  "Oh, aren't you just adorable" Becky said, bending down and hugging Geomon

  "Hello? Nick, I'm your partner, It's me, Hydromon" said a digimon shaped like a raindrop, with black gloves and boots, blue eyes and a wavering smile

  "Y…You're speaking to…ME?"  Nick said, Hydromon taking his hand and patting it "it's alright Nick, it's alright, you have me now"

  "Hi, Hi, Hi, Hi, Link, I'm Aeromon, your partner" chirped a digimon who resembled a tumbleweed, but was comprised of swirling air, it had miniature tornados foe fingers and just has swirling, boot shaped, wind as its feet. it had glowing purple eyes and tiny bits of debris made up its mouth

  "Ha, ha, what are you on? Ya swirling little…digimon, that's it" Link said, nuggieing Aeromon, who was surprisingly solid.

  "What about us?" Jason asked

  "Yours are coming, be patient." Kawarinomon said, then he turned to the others "You will need these, they can call your weapons and digivolve or armour bond with, your Digimon. They are your Rune Pendants, yours David is the rune of fire…" a metal flame pendant appeared, attached to a chain, and clipped itself round David's neck "…Your weapon is the Flameberage, a two handed sword of fire, Becky, your rune is the rune of earth…" Becky's pendent was a bolder on a chain that went round her neck "…Your weapons are the twin daggers of the earth, Link, you have the rune of the air…" a twisting tornado was Link's pendant, attached to the chain that went round her neck "…your weapon, the Zanbatou of wind, and Nick, your rune is that of water…" Nick's pendant was a raindrop shape "…Your weapon is the seven branched, aqua blade. Ah here are your digimon Jason, Alex and Sarah"

  Three circles, one silver, one green and one black.

  Out of the Green one came a little, dragon like digimon, with a scaly hide of different greens, three curving horns on it's head, wings, a tail and dark green eyes

  "Hello Sarah. My name is Dracomon, pleased to meet you"

  "Hello, Dracomon, I'm pleased to meet you too" Sarah smiled a little as she spoke, she liked this polite little digimon

  Out of the black one came a digimon who's entire being was made of watchstraps, the exception being his face, which was that of a watch. He had brown eyes, and has mouth looked a little strange on his face as it was assembled from watch hands

  "Greetings Jason, I am Watchmon, a pleasure to meet you"

  "Greetings Watchmon, nice to meet you too" Jason said back to Watchmon, slightly dipping his head to the digimon

  Out of the silver portal came one of the strangest digimon they had yet seen, whereas most of the other digimon came up to the other's waists, this one rose to Alex's shoulder, it also had strangely long arms that reached the digimons thigh, the silver claws extending the arm to ankle length. It had a head that was pointed towards the nose, the mouth was underneath, out of sight, and the ears pointed up, away from the head. It had feet with three claws on, two at the front and one at the back

  "Greetings Digidestind Alex, I stand before you ready to serve. I am Razormon"

  "Hello Razormon, you don't need to be so formal, I'm no one really," Alex said, looking down in surprise at the kneeling figure before him

  "Maybe where you come from you are nobody, but here you are our champions. But I will comply with your wishes and will try my best to be less formal, Alex"

Kawarinomon looked at the three with their partner digimon "now it is time for your Rune Pendants, Sarah, yours is the dragon pendant…" Sarah's pendant was a little dragon curled up "…your weapon is the long handled Sword of the dragons, Jaranto, Jason, your rune is the rune of time…" the rune of time was a watch face, the three hands dividing it into thirds, three short straps came from the centre of the thirds and continued off of the pendant for about 1 cm "…your weapon is the staff of time, and Alex, your pendant is the rune of blades…" Alex's pendant, the rune of blades was very intricate, four scimitars, end to end, formed a circular border, two crossed Katanas went from one connection of the scimitars to the other, forming an x, four daggers protruded from the point where the two Katanas crossed "…your weapons are the twin Katanas of the everlasting blades, but you can form any blade needed."

  All the Digidestind were holding their weapons, Alex was looking at all of them, but he was very proud of his twin Katanas, he had them sheathed in a cross (X) on his back in their scabbards. The guys were standing with their girls, so Nick was left alone with Hydromon

  "Don't worry Nick, someone will come for you, you don't need to be pining after Becky, she had David, and she id very happy with him, let him have her, you'll find someone else" Hydromon said to him

  "Yeah, yeah you're right, I've been so besotted with Becky I probably didn't notice if someone was trying to go out with me, thanks Hydromon, you're a real help" Nick said, turning his gaze away from Becky, the rose-tinted glasses sliding from before his eyes.

  Kawarinomon called them all back together and gave them one last talk, he ended it with a task "your first task is to survey the damage done by Diavelonmon, and help repair it if you can. I suggest going that way, away from this border and the black rip, good luck Digidestind," here Kawarinomon began to fade "I will be watching over you, I will try and keep you as safe as I can" Kawarinomon finished his little speech, he faded and then all that was left was a shining white rune in the sky, then just the air.

  "Well, I  suggest we move out, forward march thataway" Alex said to the rest of the Digidestind, pointing the way Kawarinomon had indicated

"Aye Sir!" shouted back all but Nick, and they set off towards whatever awaited them 'thataway'.


End file.
